Seven Months Later
by LandsdownGrease2011
Summary: OK. This story is set seven months after the first story and Darry did already start college. I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. Please R&R. Warning: I made Steve drop out. He's living with the brothers. Probably will be mostly in Darry's POV. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: First off, ****Thanks to OutsiderFanatic and for pointing out my spelling, hope i'm getting better. Monkey DeRanged, Their not moving :) And I hope the birthdays are right. Website I found said they were. And Thanks to all who have read my other story :) ****I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA. ****Oh and I feel like I should put a date in this so, October 11th 1967 .**

**Chapter 1**

**Darry's POV**

My brother's and I decided not to move to Missouri. I am going to Vatterott here in Tulsa. To tell you the truth I really didn't want to but I want to be the best I can for my brothers. I'm glad Mr. Reese gave me a raise last month. I quit my second job. My brothers wanted me to and with Steve living with us, I was able to. It has been a little over a year since my parents and two of our gang died. Pony has gotten somewhat better.

My brother Sodapop just turned 18, and he's loving it to much. I'm thankful he's not getting drafted. He works full time and helps me with Pony. Pony is now 15 and he is in the tenth grade. His theme is what helped him pass. Me, I'm 21, still work roofing full time like I said with a raise. Steve dropped school sometime last month. His dad left him for some one named Ann Marie. She didn't want to be Steve's mother so Jay didn't want to be his father anymore. He moved in with us and didn't want to be a bum. He tried to stay in school for a while but with a full time job and his depression he admitted to Soda that he couldn't do it. Soda was upset but understood. Two-Bit still goes 'just for the hell of it'. I think he still goes to keep an eye on Ponyboy for Soda and I.

I started college in April and the program is a year and a half. You ask why I'm going it's simple, I want to be a Mechanic. Yeah I know. People excepts me to want to be a football star or something like that. But I don't, I want to work with vehicles. Maybe later I can work on diesel engines, and hopefully have a better life for my brothers and the gang.

I'm sitting in my room trying to figure this English assignment out when, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit come in. Soda told me he was going to the DX to meet some girl named Cheryl Hope. Some girl he met awhile back at the park. I think she moved here from Texas. She is real nice and she has alot in common with my brother. I tell Soda to be safe and not get into trouble before he leaves, then I go back to English.

*Sigh* I wish Ponyboy was here right now. He is real smart when it comes to this stuff., but he is visiting Johnny, Dallas and our parents graves. When Soda asked him why, Pony just said he needed to talk with them. I let him go. About thirty minutes later I hear the screen door open and shut.

"That you Pone?" Knowing it was him, I closed my books and walk into the living room where I saw my baby brother, eyes red. "What's wrong Lil' Colt? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Just miss them is all. I wish they were still here so I could talk to them in person instead of their graves. You dig?"

"I'm still here. Tell me what's wrong. I'll will help you through anything." He proceeded to tell me that he started having his nightmares again but they weren't about anyone of them. They were about me in my old ford.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: First off, ****Thanks to all who have read my other story :) I am sorry if this one is more boring and as for the girl name, it was one of the popular one in the 1960's. And as for Steve, this chapter will explain. Basically, his dad left him with everything for a girl, yeah not realistic. oh, and **())-/- (rose) **means there is a break in the story. Sorry. I ****DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA. **

**Chapter 2**

**Soda's POV**

"Hey Cheryl." I wave at her.

"Hi Soda. Hey Two-Bit, Steve." She smiles.

I just met Cheryl about a week ago when she came to the park. It was actually Steve who saw her first. I was busy. She had long black curly hair, her eyes were emerald, and she wore a pretty red dress with ruffles. When I told Pony about her his face lit up a little. I know him and Darry worried about me when that letter I wrote to Sandy came back. I still miss her but like Two-Bit said over and over, 'There's other girls out there', and he's right.

"So where are you boys taking me this week? The Dingo, the park? What?" She has such a pretty voice.

"Actually, Stevie and me, we are gonna go get drunk, so, you would have to ask Sodapop here. He's your 'date' tonight." Wait, what?

"Yeah, I had a bad day at work and I just wanna find hunt some action. See ya Soda." You too Steve?

She turns to me. "Well Soda, were to?"

"How about a movie? I heard _Invasion of the Star Creatures _is suppose to be really good."

"OK. Digs good." She smiles.

**())-/-**

At the drive-in, Cheryl and I walk back to the chairs and sit down, we got there just before the movie started.

"You want anything Ms. Hope?"

"Sure. Let me give you some money for a coke."

"No, I have it. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

After waiting in line and getting the drinks I sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Hope.

**())-/-**

After the movie, I walked her home. She only lived two blocks from us so I insisted. On the way, she asked me about my brothers.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I start, "Well Darrel, we call him Darry. He roofs houses and he going back to college. He dropped when our parents died, to take care of me and Pony. Ponyboy, he goes by Pony, is 15 and in the tenth grade. He's a year ahead. He's been kind of to him self since last year...don't ask."

"What about your friends? They OK?" Why was she worried about them?

"Yeah, they're cool. Steve is staying with us since his dad left and he also dropped out. I guess he finally couldn't take it. And Two-Bit, his real name is Keith, still lives with his mom and his little sister, Angel. They're dad walked out on them when he was little."

"That's sad. I'm sorry. You guys have had a rough life huh?"

"A little but we are making it." I gave Cheryl a smile hoping to show her that I was serious. "So tell me about you."

"I'm 16. My birthday is June 29th. I moved from Huston Texas. I drive a black 1967 Chevelle Coupe. It was my Johns, my older brother. He moved to New York. I live with my mother, Maria Anderson. My father died when I was six months. I'm in the eleventh grade at Will Rogers High. I like to sing even though I ain't good at it. And I sometimes go by Hope."

"Hope. That's pretty."

"Thank you. Sodapop is unique. I like it." She gave me a smile, and ran her hand through her black hair. She really was pretty.

By the time we got done talking we were at her house. We stopped by the front gate and she thanked me for tonight and then she did something I didn't think any girl would do first. She kissed me on the cheek. I'm not complaining. I liked it. We said goodbye and I left for home. I couldn't wait to tell Steve tomorrow at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: First off, ****Thanks to all who have read my other story :) oh, and **())-/- (rose) **means there is a break in the story. Sorry. I ****DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA. **

**Chapter 3**

**Pony's POV**

I told my oldest brother my nightmares. Yeah, I actually remember these. Darry was driving to college when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and T-boned him on his side. The drunk driver hit my brother so hard, he slammed Darry's Ford into the light poll. Worse, I was the one who found Darry. He wasn't breathing and when the ambulance got there thirty minutes later, they said he was dead. Soda and I were alone. I know Dar and I fight but the thought of losing him just doesn't seem real. I don't want to lose him along with everything else.

I hear the door open and slam shut. Soda comes bouncing in and plops down on the couch by Darry. He seems really happy. I hope this girl treats him better and doesn't play him like Sandy did. I know that upsets when people when I say that but that is the way it seems to me. Darry says i'm still too young to understand. I think he is right.

"How was your date Lil' Buddy?"

"It was OK. Cheryl is really pretty and we have a lot in common."

"Like what?" I was curious.

"Same music, movies. We even feel the same way about drag races. She likes school but that's fine. She is different from all the other girls. She is a greaser but has the manners of a soc, you dig?"

"Yeah. I dig. I'm glad you found someone Soda. Bout time." I gave Soda a small smile and he ruffled my hair. He then decided to tackle me to the floor and tickle me. Darry just rolled his eyes but eventually joined in and along with Soda, they got me laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Eventually the let me up and we went to bed. We all had to get up early. Me for school, Darry and Soda for work.

****())-/-****

Next morning I woke up to Soda telling me to get up and get ready. I walk in the kitchen and see Darry getting the cake out.

"Hey Dar. You have college tonight?" My oldest brother goes to night classes at Vatterott here in Tulsa. We were going to move to Missouri but Darry decided against it saying we didn't have enough to just start over.

"Yeah I do Lil' Colt. I have to go straight after work so I won't be home till nine or ten."

"You want me to save you back some supper?"

"Yeah if you can keep the horse from eating it all." We both laughed even harder when Soda came in and protested.

"I do not eat like a horse. I eat the same as you two. No more. And beside, My name don't have any mention of horse in it. Pony's does." We all laugh.

OK, I will admit. All three of us eat like we have never seen food. Soda and I wave one last time to Darry as he heads out the door. I don't have school today and I guess Soda doesn't have to work today. Still, he rushes out of the bedroom like a mad man.

"Where's the fire Sodapop?"

"I got a date with Cheryl again." He's smiling like a little kid. It's good to see him so happy again.


End file.
